


The Limits of a Friend

by BlackWidow1996



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidow1996/pseuds/BlackWidow1996
Summary: Neither of them had known how it started.  That was a lie. The both of them had known exactly how it started.





	The Limits of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless smut between Reiner and Annie. Feedback is appreciated.

Neither of them had known when it had actually started. That’s a lie. Of course they knew. The cadet corps had gotten an off day for once in millennia. They had been sparring partners. In the first round, she had flipped him on his ass.  
“You are still strong as ever, huh, Ann?” He had told her mockingly from the ground. She just scoffed at him before throwing the fake dagger at him and motioning for the ox like man to get his ass up.  
“Get up, Braun.” She had snapped at him in irritation.  
“Alright, alright, Ann.” He had laughed at her, before throwing the dagger to her.  
What shocked her was that he was able to one up her and pin the small girl to the ground under his large frame. She squirmed, arching her back in an attempt to push him off of her body and hopefully win this round. But it looked like winning this round wasn’t about to happen. She knew that in the back of her mind but she still had a desire to win against her friend.  
Her body had twitched in a way that touched Reiner in just the right way that shot a fire straight through him. He attempted to hide the sudden rise in temperature by pressing his body closer to Annie and to maneuver her in a way to make sure she lost that round.  
Whoops.  
Good job there, Braun. She felt it. Her eyes had widened in surprise for a fraction of a second before shoving her arms up and pushing the large man off of her body.  
“Stay in line, you big ox.” She growled at him as she brushed the dirt off of her uniform. All he could do was just nod dumbly in response.  
Later on that night, Annie had found herself stepping out of the door to the female barracks wearing just her sweat pants and white hoodie. It was cool outside, a slight breeze blowing towards the east. She walked around the training grounds for several minutes. Sighing, she looked up at the night sky, tracing the constellations. The big and small dipper, Scorpius, Ursa Major, and Andromeda were some of the few Annie was able to make out.  
“Hey, little lion, what are you doing out so late?” A taunting voice had asked from behind her. She whipped around and glared at the huge figure in front of her.  
“Dammit, Braun. What are you doing out here?” She snarled to him. “Also, I thought I told you to stop calling me that.” She had huffed at the sound of her childhood nickname her friends had coined for her.  
“Come on now, don’t be so mean. I just couldn’t sleep is all. You?”  
“Same, I couldn’t sleep easy either, I guess. I would hope you know why.”   
He hung his head, he did know why. They would be graduating within a few days and they would all get to choose their branch of the military. Annie would choose the Military Police and Reiner the Scouting Legion. They both knew what was needed to be done. Annie wasn’t ready to do it just yet. She didn’t want to do that, but she knew she had to. She knew lives would be lost at her hand and they would be forever stained with their blood. The plan had been set in stone ever since that day in Shiganshina.   
She stepped closer to Reiner and traced her fingers along the man’s strong jaw line. He looked down at Annie, before leaning his head down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. They both knew it was meaningless, neither of them had really had any true feelings for the other. She kissed him back.  
His large hands roamed across her body gently feeling every curve and plain of her body. She had kept one hand on his jaw as she continued their kiss and the other one on his chest, shirt balled up in her fist. He had begun to run his hands up her hoodie, fingers brushing over the bruises and scars on her skin. Her body would twitch slightly whenever his fingers moved across a tender bruise.  
She whimpered softly at his touches, she then began to run her hand across his broad chest and toned stomach. He pulled the small blonde girl close to his body, feeling each other’s body heat radiating off of each other. Slowly, he pulled away from the kiss, eliciting an almost inaudible whine from the girl.  
“Come with me, little lion.” He told her in a soft yet husky tone, taking her hand and leading her to the barracks. Annie was getting impatient so once they reached the buildings, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed the large man against the outside wall of the barracks, kissing him hungrily.  
He kissed the tiny girl back, hoisting her up by the waist into his arms before turning them around and pushing her back against the wall for support. She hooked her legs around his waist.  
Neither of them wanted to wait or prolong the situation. All either of them had wanted was to just tear into the other and feel. Just feel.   
He pushed her hoodie up exposing her bare breasts to the cool night air. She gasped softly as the air bit at her skin.  
“No bra tonight, little lion?” He asked her softly yet teasingly as one of his hands moved to play with one of her breasts.  
“Shut up, Braun, and just get to fucking me now.” She snarled at him.  
He smirked at Annie before hooking his fingers into the waistband of her sweatpants and pulling them down as far as he could before setting her down and pulling them the rest of the way down. He knelt before the girl and nudged her legs apart and promptly putting his face in between her legs. She gasped loudly at the feeling. He began to lap hungrily at her clit, making her moan. He relished in her taste, sweet but tangy and creamy in texture. She whimpered as he continued to lick at her warmth. Annie was getting close to her orgasm and fast. With one final swipe of his tongue to her clit, she came, her body shivering above him. She moaned loudly as she came but he didn’t let up, he continued to stimulate her with his tongue.   
He continued to lick her slowly, bringing her down from her orgasm. Once she had stopped shivering from her first orgasm, he started up once more on her. She was already extremely slick from the first orgasm, and she called his name out even louder than before as he continued to work her towards her second orgasm. She came even faster than before, her body trembled harshly as her second orgasm crashed through like waves from a vicious ocean storm.  
He pulled away from her body slowly, licking his lips before standing up. He kissed her again, letting her taste herself on his tongue. She moaned into his mouth at the feeling. Reiner then pulled away to pull his dark tank top off of body, revealing his toned and overmuscled body. Scars littered his skin and his skin was pale in the dim moonlight. She stared at him for several seconds. He began to remove the rest of his clothes and came back to her once more.  
Reiner lifted her against the wall once again, hooking her legs around his waist. Annie wasn’t a virgin, that he knew. They had done this many times before, no matter how many times the girl would deny it. He positioned himself at her entrance, hisn length already straining hard. He slowly began to push into the girl making her gasp loudly in pleasure. He continued pushing into her agonizingly slowly. She growled at how slow Reiner was going before bucking her hips forward and legs back to force the rest of his length inside of her. They both moaned in ecstasy at the feeling. His length stretching her out, eliciting an amazing feeling for her.  
“Damn, Ann… so impatient.” He said softly too her.  
“Shut it, Braun.” She growled at him. He began to thrust into her. Slowly but not too slow as too piss her off again. She was letting out soft, breathy moans into his ear.  
“Faster…” she gasped softly into his ear. He did as he was told, going faster, making the girl moan louder. He kept pushing in and out of her at the steady pace that was now set. Her moans were getting louder but not too loud.   
Annie’s face was contorted into an expression that Reiner knew that she was about to cum.  
“Oh, god, Reiner… Faster… Don’t stop…” She whimpered into his ear. He was getting close as well. At her demand he went faster and harder. Annie was near screaming in pleasure, she bit into his shoulder in an attempt to muffle her cries of pleasure. The feeling of her teeth digging into his skin shot a jolt of electricity through his body making him go even faster and harder, his hips bucking erratically into her. He came before she did, but he kept thrusting, riding out his own orgasm. She suddenly came hard several moments after Reiner had came. Annie screamed, teeth still digging into his shoulder, nails clawing at his skin.  
Once they had stopped, Reiner gently set her back down onto the ground. Her hoodie slid back down her body covering up her torso. They stood there for a few moments. Annie’s head hung down, panting softly. Reiner looked at her before putting a finger under her chin, lifting her head up and giving her a soft but quick kiss. She leant down and picked up her sweatpants and pulled them on as Reiner did the same with his clothes. Once dressed again, she walked forwards to him and hugged him. Silent tears falling from her eyes.  
“I just want to go back home, Reiner.” She told him quietly, head leaning against his chest.  
“I know, little lion, I know.”


End file.
